Let's Play HetaOni par Tegami
by Mangetsuko
Summary: Le Let's Play de Tegami, de la chaîne Youtube  Baka Connect  . Pour celles et ceux qui cherchent l'histoire d'HetaOni sans pouvoir voir les vidéos !
1. Prologue

**Let's Play HetaOni, by Tegami**

 **Rating : T**

 **Genre : Horreur, Amitié, Aventure et Tragédie**

 **Chapitres : env. 17**

 **Personnages Principaux : Japon, Italie**

 **Résumé : Le Let's Play de Tegami, de la chaîne Youtube « Baka Connect ». Pour celles et ceux qui cherchent l'histoire d'HetaOni sans pouvoir voir les vidéos !**

 **Disclamer : Ni Hetalia ni Ao Oni ni HetaOni ni le Let's Play français ne m'appartient. Ils sont à leurs auteurs respectifs.**

 **Note : À cause de certains passages inutiles dans les vidéos, je n'écrirais pas tout exactement comme l'a fait Tegami et je décrirais les combats montrés ou non comme je peux. Aussi, j'adore les descriptions bien gores et/ou effrayantes donc âmes sensibles, manifestez-vous si vous voulez que j'indique ces moments. Merci et bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Prologue : The Haunted House**

Le mochi rebondissait dans le couloir aussi vite que son corps pouvait le permettre. C'est à ce moment qu'il se demanda pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas avoir de jambes pour qu'il puisse s'enfuir plus rapidement.

Il vit la porte, à sa gauche. Prenant un virage serré, le mochi sauta sur la poignée et la saisit avec sa bouche. Ses yeux se remplir de joie pendant une seconde avant qu'ils ne soient que terreur à nouveau quand il ne réussit pas à l'ouvrir. Il essaya encore de tourner la poignée le plus fort possible, son niveau de panique montant au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Mais c'était inutile. La porte était verrouillée de l'extérieur.

Le mochi lâcha la poignée et voulut partir pour trouver un endroit ou se cacher, mais...

Si quelqu'un avait marché près d'un manoir sur le front Est d'une montagne près d'une petite ville, il aurait entendu une plainte désespérée demandant miséricorde.

 _Une maison déserte sur une montagne_

 _À environ trois heures à pied_

 _De l'endroit du sommet mondial_

 _Personne ne sait depuis combien de temps elle est ici_

 _Ou qui a l'habitude d'y vivre_

 _Les rumeurs disent qu'elle est... hantée._


	2. Chapter 1: The ManSion Where None Should

**Let's Play HetaOni, by Tegami**

 **Rating : T**

 **Genre : Horreur, Amitié, Aventure et Tragédie**

 **Chapitres : env. 17**

 **Personnages Principaux : Japon, Italie**

 **Résumé : Le Let's Play de Tegami, de la chaîne Youtube « Baka Connect ». Pour celles et ceux qui cherchent l'histoire d'HetaOni sans pouvoir voir les vidéos !**

 **Disclamer : Malheureusement, Hima-papa n'a pas voulut me donner ses persos, même pas Japon, Italie ou Chine ! Et Ao Oni, HetaOni ainsi que le Let's Play français ne m'appartiennent pas encore !**

 **Note : Voici la suite de la première vidéo de Tegami qu'elle a nommée avec humour « Oh Mon Dieu~Une Patate ! » XD Je vous conseille d'aller voir ses vidéos !**

 **Aussi, désolé de ne pas avoir posté grand chose pendant l'année mais le lycée, c'est vraiment une douleur dans le cul et mon ordi a décidé qu'il n'avait plus besoin de mes chapitres . donc je dois recommencer TOUTES mes histoires je vais essayer de me concentrer sur celle-ci en priorité et je mes les autres en pause, heureusement que j'ai téléchargé les épisodes de HetaOni vu ma connection merdique X.X Enfin, bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : The ManSion Where None Should ENter**

Quatre hommes parfaitement différents marchaient en direction du gigantesque manoir. Le premier était grand et albinos. Le deuxième, le plus petit du groupe, avait des cheveux noirs et des yeux bruns dorés. Le troisième, le plus grand, était blond aux yeux bleus. Le dernier avait des cheveux auburn et des yeux ambres. Ils étaient connu comme les personnifications de la Prusse, du Japon, de l'Allemagne et de l'Italie du Nord.

« Vee~~ C'est vraiment ici, dit Italie.

– Je pensais que c'était juste une rumeur. Je n'ai jamais pensé que nous pourrions réellement le trouver, annonça Japon.

– Il y a un tel sentiment de désolation... Pas mal, ricana Prusse.

– Je ne pense pas que ça soit très intéressant cependant, lâcha Allemagne.

– Moi non plus, acquiesça l'asiatique, ne pouvons-nous pas seulement le regarder de l'extérieur et ensuite repartir?

– Aww~~Après tout le mal que nous avons eu pour le trouver ? Aller, rentrons juste pour un petit moment !

– … »

Allemagne ne semblait pas vraiment d'accord avec cela mais puisqu'Italie y tenait tant, ils entrèrent donc dans le manoir hanté. Enfin, hanté, ils n'étaient pas sûr. La façade était peinte en jaune vif avec les volets rouges, et l'intérieur semblait accueillant. Mais l'atmosphère était tout de même un peu... oppressante.

 _« Quel étrange endroit... Il n'y a d'ailleurs pas que ce lieu d'étrange... Quand Ita_ _ri_ _a_ _-kun a vu le message que m'a envoyé Ch_ _u_ _ugoku_ _-san, je pensais qu'il aurait peur et crierait à_ _Doitsu_ _-san qu'il veut rentrer à la maison mais il semblait réellement excité à l'idée de visiter ce manoir... »_

Le-dit manoir semblait gigantesque. À leur droite, leur gauche et en face d'eux se trouvaient trois couloir tellement grands qu'ils n'en voyaient pas la fin, comme pour l'escalier situé à droite du couloir devant eux. Ils s'avancèrent un peu.

« C'est plus propre que je le pensais ! remarqua l'italien.

– H-hey, on peut s'en aller maintenant ?

– Quel est le problème, West ? Tu as peur ? »

Soudain retentit le bruit d'un objet _(« Peut-être une vitre ? pensa le brun»)_ que l'on casse violemment. Allemagne et Prusse sursautèrent tandis qu'Italie se jeta dans les bras du blond en tremblant et que Japon commença à sortirent la lame de son katana par réflexe. Puis tous regardèrent vers la droite, d'où provenait le son.

« Regardez, nous devrions vraiment y aller maintenant... dit Allemagne étrangement effrayé.

– Oh, ne soit pas ridicule, lui répondit Japon avec un froncement de sourcil, ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait des fantômes ou quoi que ce soit. Où est ton sens commun ? finit-il en partant dans le couloir de droite.

– Fait attention, Japon ! cria l'albinos.

– Je sais, répondit son ami avec un micro sourire, je vais simplement y aller et voir ce qu'il s'est passé. Je reviens tout de suite. »

Il parti dans le long couloir. Cette marche lui semblait interminable, et malgré ce qu'il avait dit à son ami précédemment, lui aussi commençait à avoir la sensation qu'il y avait quelque chose de mauvais à propos de ce manoir.

À force de marcher, il vit une porte à sa gauche alors que le couloir continuait un peu plus loin jusqu'à une autre porte.

 _« Essayons celle-là... fermée,_ pensa Japon en essayant d'ouvrir l'entrée à sa gauche. »

Il marcha donc un peu plus et... _« Ah ! C'est ouvert ! On dirait une cuisine. »_

La pièce était bien une cuisine avec les fours, le frigo et tout le matériels nécessaire à gauche ainsi qu'un coin salon à droite. Il alla jusqu'au plan de travail qui faisait comme une cuisine à l'américaine, et s'accroupit :

« L'assiette est... cassée. Je dois faire attention pour ne pas me blesser. »

 _ **[Obtenu : Tesson en céramique]**_

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la pièce, essayant de voir s'il n'y avait rien d'autre qui pourrait être utile avant de retourner vers l'entrée.

 _« Une simple assiette brisée... sans doute à cause d'un tremblement de terre._ _Pas de quoi s'inquiéter, dans ce cas._

 _Mais nous l'aurions ressenti aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Étrange..._

 _Ah ! J'oubliais que les Alliés doivent être ici aussi ! Ils veulent sûrement nous faire peur... Peu importe, je ne rentrerais pas dans leur jeu. Je vais juste retourner à l'endroit où se trouvent les autres et nous allons partir... Quoi ?! »_

L'asiatique du groupe était arrivé là où ce trouvaient les autres membres de l'Axe... Sauf que ceux-ci avaient disparus !

« !? Sont-ils partis, après tout ? il s'avança un peu vers la porte, fronçant tristement les sourcils, comme c'est regrettable... »

Il essaya de l'ouvrir mais la porte semblait bloquée.

 _« Comment cela se fait-il qu'elle soit fermée à clef ?_ _Est-ce que les Alliés auraient réellement décidé de nous faire une blague ? Mais comment auraient-ils pu réussir à faire peur à_ _Doitsu_ _-san ? Ou les ont-ils enlevé, lui, Ita_ _ri_ _a_ _-kun et P_ _uroisen_ _-_ _kun_ _?_

 _J'ai un mauvais pressentiment... Serait-ce autre chose... ? Quelque chose de dangereux... ? Non, évidemment que non !_ _»_

Tout en réfléchissant, il se dirigea vers le couloir de gauche. Le couloir était aussi long que celui débouchant sur la cuisine. Puis il vit une porte sur sa droite qu'il essaya d'ouvrir mais elle était elle aussi fermée. Il continua quelques mètres jusqu'à un virage vers la droite où un autre vaste couloir l'attendait. Il s'y aventura mais...

« ! »

Devant le brun se trouvait un immense monstre grisâtre, sa peau ressemblant à de la roche, et son horrible tête mesurait la même la taille que son corps !

Japon se força à rester calme, et la créature sortit par la porte en face de lui.

« !? Que... qu'est-ce que c'était, juste à l'instant ? Je... Peut-être que suis fatigué... »

Malgré lui, il ne pouvait empêcher la peur de le faire frissonner. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il s'avança prudemment vers la porte en face de lui, celle où le monstre à disparu. Il posa sa main sur la poignée et la baissa doucement...

« Elle... ne s'ouvre pas. »

Il relâcha son souffle, qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir retenu, puis alla à la porte à sa droite où ne se trouvait qu'une simple salle de bain avec deux lavabos en face de l'entrée, séparés des toilettes par une cloison. Il fit le tour du rez-de-chaussé, ne pouvant ouvrir que la porte de la pièce au fond du couloir se trouvant en face de l'entrée principale. Il n'y avait là qu'une grande pièce de style japonais avec une autre porte à droite de l'entrée, elle aussi fermée à clef. Il se dirigea donc vers le premier étage.

Il y avait un couloir gauche à, un à droite et un à côté de l'escalier, vers la gauche.. Il décida d'aller à gauche puis d'entrer dans la pièce à sa droite où se trouvait une cheminée à sa gauche, une petite bibliothèque en face de lui, et un lit à sa droite. Il s'approcha de ce dernier.

« Ne serait-ce pas... le fouet de Doitsu-san ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait dans un endroit comme celui-là ? »

 _ **[Obtenu : Fouet d'Allemagne]**_

Il ressorti de la chambre et essaya d'ouvrir la porte en face, qui s'avéra être, elle aussi, fermée, et se dirigea donc vers le couloir de droite et ouvrit l'unique porte, située à sa droite. La première chose qu'il vit fut un étrange rideau beige dans le coin en haut à gauche de la chambre. Il l'ouvrit et...

« ! Doitsu-san !

– CLACLACLACLACLACLACLACLAC, fit se dernier en tremblant.

– Doitsu-san, où sont les autres? demanda le brun inquiet. »

Voyant son ami aussi paniqué et traumatisé, il ne lui posa pas d'autres questions.

« Tu sembles secoué. Je vais te chercher quelque chose à boire. »

Il sorti de la chambre, laissant Allemagne dans le placard, se demandant qu'est-ce qui avait pu autant effrayer l'autre nation pourtant si forte, repoussant l'idée que la réponse puisse être l'horrible chose qu'il avait vu précédemment. Après tout, ce n'était que son imagination, n'est-ce pas ? Il se concentra sur son nouveau but : obtenir un peu d'eau pour le blond. Il se souvint qu'un évier se trouvait dans la cuisine et descendit les escaliers jusqu'à la salle.

« Le robinet ne marche pas, se dit-il à haute voix, je vais devoir chercher de l'eau ailleurs. »

Il partit donc vers la salle de bain. **(1)**

« Peut-être que je peux avoir de l'eau ici ? Ah, Dieu merci. Il ne semble pas être cassé. »

 _ **[Obtenu : Eau]**_

Il retourna dans la salle où se trouvait Allemagne, inquiet pour lui ainsi que pour leurs deux autres amis.

 _« Mais il ne peut rien leur arriver, n'est-ce pas ? Nous sommes des nations après tout... »_

Pourtant, quelque chose lui disait que cette dernière affirmation n'était pas tout à fait vrai dans cet endroit, mais il repoussa ce sentiment tandis qu'il rejoignait Allemagne.

« Doitsu-san, je t'ai apporté un peu d'eau. Bois-là, et essaye de te calmer un peu, lui dit-il gentiment, ce n'est pas de l'eau filtrée cependant... »

Le blond but le verre d'eau avec lenteur et par petites gorgées, essayant de se calmer comme lui a demandé Japon.

« ...Est-ce que c'est... vraiment de l'eau? demanda-t-il.

– À en juger par la couleur... probablement...

– Je vois... En tous cas, désolé de m'être effondré comme ça. Je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant. Merci.

– C'est bon à entendre. Donc, où sont les autres ?

– Je ne... suis pas sûr. Dans tous les cas, nous avons couru pour nos vies. Et ces deux sont allés dans des directions différentes... Je pense... Désolé, juste... donne-moi un moment pour me ressaisir.

– Très bien. Je vais les chercher. Essaye d'avoir un peu de repos.

– Désolé... oh, d'ailleurs, j'ai trouvé ça quand je courais. Peut-être que cela peut t'être utile ? »

 _ **[Obtenu : clef d'Allemagne]**_

Puis il repartit derrière le rideau.

Japon sortit de la pièce et décida d'essayer chacune des portes du premier étage. Aucune ne s'ouvrit, et il partit donc au rez-de-chaussé. Il commença par la porte juste avant la cuisine, ce qui fut effectivement le bon choix. Sauf que...

 _« L'atmosphère est vraiment_ _angoissante_ _... La température semble avoir_ _baissée d'une dizaine de degrés en quelques secondes, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir un mauvais pressentiment. »_

La pièce se trouvait être une bibliothèque avec une grande table à gauche de l'entrée. L'asiatique s'y dirigea et vit quelque chose d'inhabituelle.

« C... c'est... ! Un simple onigiri **(2)** ! »

Il rangea l'onigiri dans son sac avec le reste de ses affaires et, son mauvais pressentiment s'accentuant, il se précipita vers la sortie pour ce retrouver en face de l'énorme monstre d'un gris sale.

Japon sorti son katana et attaqua la chose qui para son coup. Il décida donc de se servir d'une technique qu'il n'avait plus utiliser depuis très longtemps.

« **Noroi** **!** souffla-t-il. »

Sa malédiction affaiblit la chose, et Japon le ré-attaqua avec son katana avant de reculer pour reprendre son souffle. La chose en profita pour lui lancer un sort d'électrocution, et le brun se mordit la lèvre pour ne par crier alors qu'il posait un genou à terre.

« **VoUs... Ne VOus... EchaPpeREz... pAs...** grogna la chose »

Japon écarquilla les yeux de surprise en entendant la chose parler, puis se repris et repartit à l'attaque, son katana en mains, bien décidé à prouver à cette chose qu'il ne laissera la laissera pas le tuer. Il finit par l'affaiblir suffisamment pour pouvoir partir vers la porte... et se rendit compte qu'elle était fermée à clef !

« La... la clef ! Oh non... je pense que je l'ai laissé tomber quelque part... se dit-il à haute voix, la panique clairement perceptible. »

Il partit chercher la clef, la chose toujours dans la bibliothèque avec lui mais, par chance, devenue très lente. Il couru vers la table puis vers les étagères pour voir qu'elle se trouvait à l'opposé de la porte.

« Je l'ai trouvé ! C'est la clef ! Maintenant, je dois sortir d'ici ! »

Il se précipita vers la porte, le sang battant dans ses tempes tandis que la chose courait lentement vers lui. Il ouvrit alors la porte, la peur que cette chose ne l'attrape faisait trembler ses mains. Enfin, il réussit à ouvrir la porte avant de vite sortir et de la refermer à clef.

« ...Que... Que diable était Cette CHOSE! cria-t-il encore essoufflé, je dois retrouver les autres aussi vite que possible... »

 _« Kami-sama, faîte qu'ils ne leur soient rien arrivé... »_

* * *

 **Traduction :**

 **Puroisen (** **プロイセン** **) ou Puroshia (** **プロシア** **/** **普魯西** **) = Prusse**

 **Itaria (** **イタリア** **) = Italie**

 **Doitsu (** **独逸** **/** **ドイツ** **) = Allemagne**

 **Chuugoku (** **中国** **) = Chine**

 **Noroi ! (** **呪い** **!) = Malédiction !**

 **Kami-sama (** **神** **様** **) = Dieu, divinité**

 **(1) Il y a un gage ici où Japon se demande s'il n devrait pas prendre l'eau des toilettes xD mais il n'apparaît pas dans la vidéo de Tegami donc je vous en informe ici. Il a d'ailleurs était repris dans la version 2p! du jeu.**

 **(2) Onigiri = Boules de riz en forme de triangle enveloppées d'algues noires. Ils peuvent se consommer à toute heure de la journée. Ils peuvent être fourrés au poisson.**


End file.
